Collectible Railway
Collectible Railway is a merchandise range by Fisher-Price that is only sold in southern China, Singapore, Hong Kong, India, Malaysia, Indonesia, Brazil, South Africa, Russia and Slovenia. Characters 2014 * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Hiro * Charlie * Bash * Dash * Ferdinand * Belle * Gator * Timothy * Marion * Diesel * Diesel 10 * Salty * Victor * Kevin * Flynn * Harold 2015 * Bill * Whiff * Scruff * Stanley in Space * Connor * Caitlin * Luke * Winston * Mike * Skiff * Push and Puff Percy * Push and Puff Victor * Thomas with cargo car * Percy with cargo car 2016 * Ben * Patchwork Hiro * Yong Bao * Ashima * Shooting Star Gordon * Reg 2017 * Stanley (coming soon) * Marion (re-designed; coming soon) * Axel (coming soon) * Trevor (coming soon) Rolling Stock * Coal truck (two versions) * Cargo truck (two versions) * Barrel truck * Farm truck * Aquarium truck * Log truck * Cargo Crane * Troublesome Truck * Quarry truck * Hector * Annie and Clarabel * Mail Coaches * Dino Fossil truck (coming soon) * Henrietta (coming soon) Multi-Packs * Thomas Classics (Includes Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and a blue coal truck) * Percy's Mail Delivery (Includes Percy, Charlie, a mail coach and a red truck with mailbags) * Search and Rescue (Includes Philip, red truck with blue barrel, Harold and Butch) Track Packs * Straight Track Pack * Curved Track Pack * Switch Track Pack Sets * Thomas at Maron Station * Percy's Mail Delivery * Diesel's Quarry Special * Salty and Cranky's Cargo Drop * Diesel's Load & Go * Thomas & Percy's Raceway * Toby's Treasure Hunt * Shark Adventure Railway * Charlie's Day at the Quarry * Bash at Misty Island * Thomas' Great Dino Delivery * Tidmouth Sheds * Percy at the Rescue Center * Busy Day on Sodor Deluxe Set * Reg at the Scrapyard * Misty Island Zipline * Thomas at the Coal Hopper Trivia * The engine models are modified from the Take-n-Play range, with hook-and-loop couplers, similar to the ERTL range, but they rotate 360 degrees. This designs would later be re-used for the Adventures range on a global scale. * Ferdinand, Henry, prototype Emily, prototype Hiro and prototype Spencer are incorrectly depicted with Fowler tenders. * Edward and Henry are incorrectly depicted as 2-6-0 engines, Gordon is depicted as a 0-6-2 and Hiro, Spencer, Belle, Connor, Caitlin and Mike are given a 2-6-2 wheel arrangement. * For promotion, in India, the toys are sold with DVDs of Thomas and Friends Movies: Sets - Blue Mountain Mystery and Engines - King of the Railway. * Like his 2014 Take-n-Play model, Kevin has rail wheels. * Some of the rolling stock has been released in multiple different colours. * The 'Stanley in Space' model was based on the YouTube video "A Toy Train In Space". * Belle's model has blue buffers. Gallery Engines File:CollectibleRailwayThomas.jpg|Thomas File:CollectibleRailwayEdward.jpg|Edward File:CollectibleRailwayHenry.jpg|Henry File:CollectibleRailwayGordon.jpg|Gordon File:Shooting Star Gordon.jpg|Shooting Star Gordon File:CollectibleRailwayJames.jpg|James File:CollectibleRailwayPercy.jpg|Percy File:CollectibleRailwayPushandPuffPercy.jpg|Push and Puff Percy File:AdventuresCollectibleRailwayLight-UpRacerPercy.jpg|Light-Up Racer Percy File:PrototypeCollectibleRailwayToby.jpg|Prototype Toby File:CollectibleRailwayToby.jpg|Toby File:CollectibleRailwayBill.jpg|Bill File:CollectibleRailwayBen.jpg|Ben File:PrototypeCollectibleRailwayEmily.jpg|Prototype Emily File:CollectibleRailwayEmily.jpg|Emily (Note the backwards tender) File:CollectibleRailwaySpencerprototype.jpg|Prototype Spencer File:CollectibleRailwaySpencer.jpg|Spencer File:CollectibleRailwayRosie.png|Rosie File:CollectibleRailwayWhiff.jpg|Whiff File:stanly.jpg|Stanley File:CollectibleRailwayStanleyinSpace.jpg|Stanley in Space File:CollectibleRailwayHiroprototype.jpg|Prototype Hiro File:CollectibleRailwayHiro.jpg|Hiro File:CollectibleRailwayPatchworkHiro.png|Patchwork Hiro File:CollectibleRailwayCharlie.jpg|Charlie File:CollectibleRailwayBash.jpg|Bash File:CollectibleRailwayDash.jpg|Dash File:CollectibleRailwayFerdinandprototype.jpg|Prototype Ferdinand File:CollectibleRailwayFerdinand.jpg|Ferdinand File:CollectibleRailwayScruff.jpg|Scruff File:CollectibleRailwayBelle.jpg|Belle File:CollectibleRailwayConnor.jpg|Connor File:CollectibleRailwayCaitlin.jpg|Caitlin File:CollectibleRailwayGator.jpg|Gator File:CollectibleRailwayTimothy.jpg|Timothy File:CollectibleRailwayMarion.PNG|Marion File:CollectibleRailwayAshima.png|Ashima File:CollectibleRailwayYongBao.JPG|Yong Bao File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel.jpg|Diesel File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel10prototype.jpg|Prototype Diesel 10 File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel10prototype2.jpg|Second Prototype File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel10.jpg|Diesel 10 File:CollectibleRailwaySalty.jpg|Salty File:CollectibleRailwayFlynn.jpg|Flynn File:CollectibleRailwayWinston.jpg|Winston File:CollectibleRailwaySkiff.jpg|Skiff File:CollectibleRailwayVictor.jpg|Victor File:CollectibleRailwayPushandPuffVictor.jpg|Push and Puff Victor File:CollectibleRailwayLuke.jpg|Luke File:CollectibleRailwayMike.png|Mike Rolling Stock File:CollectibleRailwayTroublesomeTruck.jpg|Troublesome Truck File:CollectibleRailwayCoalTruck.jpg|Coal Truck File:CollectibleRailwaySecondCoalTruck.jpg|Coal Truck with red wheels File:CollectibleRailwayThirdCoalTruck.jpg|Coal Truck with yellow wheels AdventuresCollectibleRailwayHector.jpg|Hector File:CollectibleRailwayCargoTruck.jpg|Cargo Car File:CollectibleRailwayBarrelTruck.jpg|Barrel Truck File:CollectibleRailwayFarmTruck.jpg|Farm Truck with green wheels File:CollectibleRailwaySecondFarmTruck.jpg|Farm Truck with orange wheels File:CollectibleRailwayAquariumTruck.jpg|Aquarium Truck with green wheels File:CollectibleRailwaySecondAquariumTruck.jpg|Aquarium Truck with yellow wheels File:CollectibleRailwayLogCar.jpg|Brown Log Truck File:CollectibleRailwayLogTruck.jpg|Red Log Truck File:CollectibleRailwayCargoCrane.jpg|Cargo Crane File:CollectibleRailwayQuarryTruck.jpg|Quarry Truck File:CollectibleRailwayCargoTruck.PNG|Cargo Truck with Dinosaur Skull Non-rail characters File:CollectibleRailwayHarold.jpg|Harold File:CollectibleRailwayKevin.jpg|Kevin Multi-Packs File:CollectibleRailwayThomasClassics.jpg|Thomas Classics CollectibleRailwayPercy'sMailDeliveryPack.jpg|Percy's Mail Delivery Sets File:CollectibleRailwayThomasatMaronStation.jpg|Thomas at Maron Station File:CollectibleRailwayPercy'sMailDelivery.jpg|Percy's Mail Delivery File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel'sQuarrySpecial.jpg|Diesel's Quarry Special File:CollectibleRailwaySalty&Cranky'sCargoDrop.jpg|Salty & Cranky's Cargo Drop File:CollectibleRailwayDiesel'sLoad&Go.jpg|Diesel's Load & Go File:CollectibleRailwayThomasAndPercy'sRaceway.jpg|Thomas and Percy's Raceway File:CollectibleRailwayToby'sTreasureHunt.jpg|Toby's Treasure Hunt File:CollectibleRailwaySharkAdventureRailway.jpg|Shark Adventure Railway File:CollectibleRailwayCharlie'sDayattheQuarrySet.jpg|Charlie's Day at the Quarry File:CollectibleRailwayBashatMistyIsland.jpg|Bash at Misty Island File:CollectibleRailwayThomas'GreatDinoDelivery.jpg|Thomas's Great Dino Delivery File:CollectibleRailwayTidmouthSheds.jpg|Tidmouth Sheds File:CollectibleRailwayPercyattheRescueCenter.jpg|Percy at the Rescue Center File:CollectibleRailwayRegAtTheScrapyard.jpg|Reg at the Scrapyard File:CollectibleRailwayBusyDayOnSodorDeluxeSet.jpg|Busy Day on Sodor Deluxe Set Posters File:CollectibleRailwayPoster1.png|Collector Poster File:CollectibleRailwayPoster2.png|Poster File:CollectibleRailwayPoster3.png|Chart Category:Merchandise